


My Darling, My Dove, My Sweet, My Love

by bumblebae



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3167492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblebae/pseuds/bumblebae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU in which Enjolras stumbles upon his sleeping boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Darling, My Dove, My Sweet, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> fun little oneshot I did to practice writing fluff woo

Grantaire had an odd way of telling Enjolras he loved him.

He covered the apartment with sticky notes. Orange, yellow, blue, but mostly green and red. He'd always put them in the oddest of places. He'd put them in the kitchen cabinets, on the cartons of milk, on Enjolras's glasses (which he barely wore), the lampshades, the cereal boxes, and even in the shower. It was an odd way of doing so, but Enjolras felt loved nonetheless.

The notes, however, wouldn't outright say "I love you" on them. They'd have nicknames plastered onto the notes. These nicknames would include "My Darling", "My Dove", "My Sweet", "My Love". Enjolras would always find himself blushing at the cheesy remarks of the artist. Well, at least that was Grantaire called himself. He was a very talented artist, yet he refused to submit any of his paintings to the local museum.

Enjolras looked up from his book to see his boyfriend, still staring at a painted canvas that was held up against the wall. Grantaire was sprawled out onto the giant chair that could easily fit two or even three people on it. It was an obnoxious, yet wonderful gift given to them by Courfeyrac and Joly. What was the occasion? IKEA was having a two for one sale.

The painting, however, was a project Grantaire had been working on for months. He was never satisfied with it, even though it was magnificent. It was a painting of the Eiffel Tower illuminated in the night. Enjolras propped his feet up onto the coffee table and returned is attention to his book. That was until he heard Grantaire get up from his seat.

"Oh no you don't..." Enjolras warned.

Grantaire ignored the blonde's warning and picked up the painting. "There are so many things wrong with this, I must fix it Enjolras." He replied, setting the painting on the floor. He sat back down on his chair and stared at the beautiful painting in disgust. "Look at this, the shading is all wrong. I could've used lighter colors here and darker colors over here." The artist grumbled, pointing at contradicting spots on the painting.

Enjolras frowned, "It's lovely Grantaire. Why must you criticize your work so much? That reminds me, the museum called again. They really want one of your paintings."

"And they can't have them. My work is for my eyes only. And the eyes of the ones I trust. Do I trust the museum? No. It sickens me at the thought of millions of strangers glueing their eyes at my own work." Grantaire scoffed.

"Isn't that the beauty of it? Everyone could appreciate how talented you are. Why must you work yourself so much, even if you aren't going to put it anywhere for people to see?" Enjolras pointed out.

"For my own satisfaction." Grantaire replied.

Enjolras raised an eyebrow, "How can you obtain any satisfaction from something you are never satisfied with?"

Grantaire picked up a paintbrush and twirled it in his hand, "I have my ways, Apollo."

Enjolras winced at the nickname and sighed, "Grantaire..."

Grantaire gave Enjolras puppy dog eyes, "Enjolras..."

"Don't give me those eyes." Enjolras growled.

"I will start walking on all fours and eating out of a dog bowl if I have to." Grantaire shot back.

Enjolras dropped his book and threw his hands in the air, "Fine! You win R! Go fix your painting for the billionth time!"

Grantaire flashed his boyfriend a cheeky grin, before returning to the painting. Enjolras reverted back to reading his book and with every page he read, Grantaire added another color onto the painting. An hour passed and Enjolras had finished his book. He closed the book with a loud bang, but the artist didn't flinch.

"Grantaire you've been working on that for awhile. Are you sure you aren't tired?" Enjolras questioned.

"An artist never sleeps. They continue, until they are satisfied." Grantaire responded, not looking up from the painting.

"I'm afraid I'll be deceased before that time comes." Enjolras muttered under his breath. He reluctantly got off the couch and made his way over to the kitchen.

Enjolras searched through the cabinets for a coffee mug. They didn't have many mugs, due to the fact the Grantaire used all of them for his paintbrushes. Enjolras found a suitable coffee mug and started to brew coffee for the artist. Grantaire didn't like milk nor sugar in his coffee, which was absurd in Enjolras's opinion. He could've at least had a little milk in his coffee, right? You'd think as an artist he'd have some zesty twist into his coffee tastes. But yet, Grantaire enjoyed plain, old, boring coffee. When Enjolras finished brewing the coffee, he took the mug and made his way back into the living room.

To his surprise, Grantaire was curled up against the arm of the chair. He had fallen asleep with a paintbrush in his hand. Enjolras smiled softly and set the mug down onto the coffee table. He took a blanket and draped it over the sleeping artist. Enjolras looked at the painting and Grantaire had somehow made it look more gorgeous than it already was. He then noticed a red sticky note on the ground. The sticky note said:

_I'm satisfied, my love...for now._

Enjolras let out a breathless chuckle as he found himself crawling into the chair and snuggling up against his boyfriend. He rested his head on Grantaire's back and smiled softly. Enjolras closed his eyes and found himself drifting off into a deep slumber, following the footsteps of his beloved artist.

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea how to end that whOOPS


End file.
